1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device for an information handling device.
2. Description of Related Art
An information handling device, such as a personal computer, includes a fan mounted to a rear wall of an enclosure of the information handling device to dissipate heat generated by heat-generating elements, such as central processing units and memory chips, out of the enclosure. However, current central processing units and the memory chips are operating faster and generating more heat. A traditional fan cannot dissipate the heat effectively even if the fan rotates increasingly faster. Moreover, the loud noise made by the fan rotating in a high speed may disturb the users.